That Old Feeling, A New Life
by vialesana
Summary: Menjalankan pekerjaan sebagai Godaime Kazekage memang bukan sesuatu menyenangkan. Tidak pula hanya melindungi warga, pikiran turut terkuras mengingat Gaara harus berpapasan dengan bermacam tugas lain. Namun kemudian ia mengerti setelah mengalami kejadian sore itu. Warning!: Canon, simple story, etc.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!: **Canon, simple story, short fic, etc.

.

**That Old Feeling, A New Life**  
_(don't like? don't read)_

.

Gaara meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas kerja yang diperiksanya ke meja secara kasar. Pria muda berstatus Godaime Kazekage tersebut kemudian bersandar pada kepala kursi. Ia menarik oksigen dalam-dalam dari atmosfer ruang kerjanya, menghembuskan karbon dioksida perlahan kala Gaara melenggak dengan mata terpejam.

Lelah. Pikiran pria itu penat. Benar-benar penat. Pekerjaan demi pekerjaan setiap hari menggunung satu persatu seolah tiada habisnya. Gaara harus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen penting, menyerahkan misi kepada para Shinobi, melaksanakan pertemuan dengan petinggi Suna, dan terkadang Gaara tak jarang mengunjungi desa aliansi. Sebenarnya masih banyak contoh kesibukan Sang Kazekage, namun Gaara tak peduli. Ia tak memikirkan dan tak mau memikirkan.

Sepersekian menit melepas lelah, sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu membuat pemuda beriris _aquamarine _itu kembali membuka mata. Ia membenarkan posisi duduk, mempersilakan masuk seseorang di balik pintu. Tatkala Gaara mendesah. Ia memijat pelipis melihat seorang Kunoichi berambut karamel datang menyajikan enam tumpukan dokumen baru untuknya.

"Letakkan di meja." Hanya perintah pendek yang teralun letih dari Gaara.

Ia kembali bersandar ketika Kunoichi itu meninggalkannya. Kesal. Gaara ingin sekali menjerit sepuas-puasnya sebagai tanda kepenatan sebagai seorang pemimpin desa. Tapi Gaara tahu, menggusari batin tidak bermanfaat sama sekali. Akhirnya pria berumur 16 tahun itu membisu sambil menggeluti rentetan tugas.

.

.

Gumpalan-gumpalan kapuk putih menyatu lembut pada lembayung senja. Gaara menggerak-gerakkan kepala, melemaskan otot-otot kakunya. Ia sigap menutup seluruh pekerjaan, menyusun rapi dokumen dan peralatan tulisnya sebelum beranjak keluar gedung Kaze.

"Oper kemari, Kojiro!"

"Tangkap, Eiji! Jangan sampai masuk!"

Langkah pria berambut merah itu terpaku, memerhatikan anak-anak Suna asyik bermain sepak bola. Gaara termenung. Matanya tampak menatap kosong. Gaara belum bergerak dari sana seakan terhipnotis suasana riang yang mengarungi mereka. Anak-anak itu saling berbagi kesenangan tanpa beban. Ya, tentu saja. Itu karena mereka belum memijak dunia kerja. Namun tetap saja, semenjak bayi hingga orang dewasa tentu memiliki beban yang mungkin tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali diri mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, kau menendang terlalu tinggi sih!"

"Maaf, aku 'kan tak sengaja."

Keenam anak itu mengeluh. Bola sepak mereka tersangsang di atas atap rumah salah satu warga. Tak ada di antara mereka mampu mengambilnya karena belum menguasai Jutsu pemanjat dinding.

"Eh?"

Mereka serempak menoleh pada Gaara. Pasirnya bergerak meraih bola itu. Benda bundar tersebut kini berpindah ke tangan Godaime Kazekage.

"K-Kazekage-sama?" ujar anak berambut coklat di antara mereka.

"Ambillah." Gaara membungkuk, mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang memegang bola.

"Terima kasih, Kazekage-sama!" anak berambut hitam jabrik menghampiri Gaara. Ia mengambil bolanya dari tangan Gaara. Mulut anak itu menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kazekage-sama ikut main bola dengan kami, yuk!" seru anak laki-laki paling pendek.

Anak lainnya menggangguk setuju, "Iya, Kazekage-sama ngga sibuk 'kan?"

"Kalian... tak takut?" bukan menyahut ajakan anak-anak itu, pertanyaan konyol terlontar dari rongga mulut Sang Kazekage.

Dulu, anak-anak seumuran mereka pasti enggan mendekatinya. Tatapan mereka bagaikan melihat monster. Jujur, Gaara tak menyukai cara orang-orang memandang sosoknya sebagai makhluk asing.

Ya, Gaara teringat kasus yang menimpanya 10 tahun lalu. Kejadian di mana anak-anak, tidak, tepatnya semua penduduk Suna takut padanya karena Shukaku bertakhta dalam relung jiwa sang pemimpin muda. Gaara yang sejak itu masih berumur 6 tahun tak tahu bagaimana memberi kepercayaan agar orang-orang mengerti jika ia bukanlah monster seperti mereka bayangkan. Gaara ingin membuktikan bahwa ia sama seperti mereka. Manusia yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian. Waktu itu Gaara berupaya menolong keempat anak seumurannya mengambil bola sepak yang tersangkut. Tapi mereka justru memandang ngeri, kemudian berlari seraya menjerit ketakutan menyadari kehadiran Gaara yang hendak mengembalikan bola itu ke mereka. Akan tetapi... sikap anak-anak Suna kini berbanding terbalik.

"Apa kalian tak takut padaku?" Gaara bertanya kedua kali.

Anak-anak itu terdiam. Mereka saling bertukar pandang, lantas berkata heran, "Untuk apa kami takut?"

Temannya mengangguk-angguk, "Mhmm! Bukankah Kazekage-sama harusnya dihormati? Lagian Kazekage-sama sempat menolong kami dari ledakan Akatsuki. Iya 'kan?" jelasnya yang diikuti anggukan anak-anak lain.

"K-Kalian." Gaara tercengang seolah tak sanggup menimpali kata-kata mereka.

Akatsuki... Benar, beberapa bulan usai pelantikannya menjadi Godaime Kazekage, anggota Akatsuki berambut pirang tiba-tiba menyerang desanya. Gaara yang menjabat Kazekage tentu tak berdiam diri. Pada waktu itu ia satu-satunya yang melindungi para warga dari ancaman ledakan Deidara, nama anggota Akatsuki tersebut. Dengan merenggut gelar Kage, Gaara mempertaruhkan nyawa hingga kasus penculikan dirinya berlangsung sekitar dua minggu. Namun Gaara tak pernah berpikir jika situasi dulu menyebabkan dampak positif bagi penjuru desa Sunagakure, termasuk pula anak-anak di hadapannya ini.

"Akira malah bangga punya pemimpin seperti Gaara-sama!" anak laki-laki bertubuh kerdil menyambung ucapan sahabatnya.

Iris _aquamarine _Gaara sontak membeliak. Roman datarnya menandakan keterkejutan. Mengetahui reaksi, Gaara tertegun. Ia tak menyangka jika anak-anak ini tak takut padanya. Tatapan ketakutan tak mereka perlihatkan. Mereka bahkan... tersenyum tulus.

Gaara membisu sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya menarik sudut bibirnya, "Terima kasih," tutur Gaara, mengacak pelan puncak kepala anak kerdil itu.

"Bagaimana, Kazekage-sama? Mau main sama kami 'kan?"

Gaara mengangguk, kemudian berdiri tegap, "Baiklah, kita main bersama."

Anak-anak 6 tahun itu bersorak gembira. Mereka lantas menarik kedua lengan Gaara, mengajaknya ke tengah-tengah lapangan bola untuk saling berbagi keceriaan. Atmosfer kegembiraan meleleh lembut pada mereka. Gaara tak pandai memainkan bola, tapi ia menikmati kesenangan dengan anak-anak Suna.

Ya, semestinya Gaara menyikapi pekerjaan sehari-harinya dengan suka cita, tidak mengeluh sedikitpun. Bagaimanapun jabatan Kazekage telah 'berjasa' untuk menunjukkan keberadaannya. Keberadaan yang telah diakui seluruh warga Suna. Berkat gelar Kazekage, Gaara mampu berbaur dengan siapapun, tak terkecuali anak-anak. Pemimpin muda itu akhirnya merasakan kehangatan para penduduknya. Detik ini, Gaara akan menghapus pikiran lamanya dan mulai menjalankan kehidupan barunya.

_'Kami-sama, terima kasih...'_

.

**The End**

.

Makasih bagi yang udah baca maupun review!  
Maaf jika ada kesalahan apapun di dalamnya! (:

.

.

**Regards,**

_vialesana_


End file.
